Marauding Maximum Ride
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Max meets the Marauders at Hogwarts soon after she had discovered she was a little magic. She'd been kicked out of her flock, but what happens when they come back, attending Hogwarts, too? Rated K 'Cause I'm Paranoid. Set after STWAOES and Marauder Era!
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly in my own empty compartment, staring out the window as I felt the train lurch forward. I saw the trees fly by, imagining what Hogwarts would be like; my encounter with Professor Dumbldore was quite unexpected, yet not uncomfortable. He had told me how I could presume my learning, with the exception of my wings, which Dumbledore had politely reminded me, were not a problem, as long as I didn't flaunt them.

I heard my compartment door slide open, yet kept my eyes on the scene flying past, the speed hypnotized me until a voice said, "Um, hello?"

I tore my sight from the window to four boys standing in the doorway. One was unexpectedly handsome; I marked him off as a self-centered jerk. Next to him was a boy with ruffled hair and glasses; I marked him off as a know-it-all Pansy. There was a pudgy little boy; I marked him off as the quiet yet easily amused type. Lastly, there was a skinny, lanky boy with pale skin and golden eyes carrying a ton of books; I marked him off as the goody-goody bookworm.

The jerk spoke in a confident tone. "Anyone sitting here?"

I shook my head, yet tried my best not to hex the boy, even his type of speaking was an annoyance to me. They set their stuff down cautiously, the boy with glasses sat next to me after I hastily moved my muggle backpack to my lap

As much as I liked the quiet, it evidently annoyed me when "Self-Centered boy" spoke again.

"You a Fourth year?"

I nodded mutely.

"What's your name?" The boy with glasses watched as my lips parted, and I spoke for the first time for about three hours, I didn't bother to pretend to be gleeful. A fake name popped into my head at once.

"Cynthia Bryans."

My voice wasn't croaky like I expected, yet it was smooth and graceful, like a play on words. They seemed to believe that was my name- so evidently, my lying hadn't lessened since I left the Flock.

I stared at them expectantly.

"Erm, that's a nice name…" The pudgy one spoke.

"Yes, yes it is." They seemed shocked by my attitude. "But may I remind you, you asked me what my name is, and I gave it to you. The least you could do is telling me yours." Why was I speaking so… formally?

They were stunned into a silence, but the Jerk caught the confidence and spoke. "I'm Sirius- y'know, Sirius Black."

"Yeah, I'm James Potter." Glasses boy said.

"Peter." The pudgy one said.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin." Bookworm said.

"Alright," I continued to stare out the window.

"What house are you in?" Sirius asked. I thought he was irritating, yet I had to admire his confidence and pride.

"Gryffindor." I remembered the name from previous studies. I wasn't an experienced witch- I'd recently found out. From Dumbledore, of course.

"Ah, for the brave, huh?"

"Yes."

"Me too," Sirius continued wistfully. "Gryffindor, house of the brave, no one- and I mean _no one- _in their right minds would want to be in slytherin. I certainly think I just might've died if I got into that house." He shuddered.

"Me too!" Added the chubby one, Peter.

"Same over here, too," The boy with glasses grinned, what was his name? James, that's what it was. _Do these people ever just SHUT UP!!? _

"Well, looks like we'd better go and get our Hogwarts Robes on…." Peter murmured. I watched them leave, quickly throwing on my robes in their absence, when they returned, the stared at me.

"How'd you do that?" Peter asked.

"Do what?" I murmured.

"You changed! We were only three minutes and-"

"You counted?" James and Sirius sighed in an irritated way.

Peter Blushed.

Sirius turned to me.

"So, Bryans-"

"Cynthia." I growled.

"Right, sorry. So, Cynthia, you're a transfer student, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" My irritation was taking over, slowly, yet making progress.

Sirius blinked, and then laughed. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"If you don't know, I won't tell you." I smirked.

Sirius was quiet, realizing I was very serious. Ha- Sirius, serious………

"You wouldn't believe me- nor would I want to put you into that experience, none of you..." I murmured, lost in thought.

Sirius looked as though he'd been slapped across the face. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't got a right to know."

"Wha-? How if that fair?" Sirius yelped helplessly. James put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mate, stop." James sighed, looking at me helplessly. "Sorry- he's an annoyance sometimes…. He… he…" James had trailed off, looking – well, more like drooling- at a long red haired girl who walked by the compartment.

I rolled my eyes, staring back out the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Remus whisper something to his friends. They nodded; shooting a curious glance at me before slipping into the compartment the red-head was in. I heard arguing from inside before Remus sat across from me, closing the compartment door. He smiled politely when I looked at him cautiously.

"I've had a rough childhood, too, you know." He whispered. He was just so… weak- looking. Like, poking him would break something.

I stayed silent.

"You can tell me about yours."

Silence.

"I'll tell you about _my_ childhood, as well, if you'd feel more comfortable."

I was getting angry. I didn't know why, but I wanted to spill, see the look of shock on his pitiful little face.

"You can trust me."

That ticked me off. I cracked- my jaw fell slack and words spilled out.

"_Trust You!_" I barked angry laughter. He jumped. "Now _that's _a good one! Trust you! Ha! You just think I can! I can't and I am oh so sorry. Ha- not really. God, look at this. Now you've done it! You got me started!"

Remus blinked, wide eyed.

"Don't you _dare _say I can _trust you_!" I shrieked. I caught a glimpse of Hogwarts out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed my stuff, and glared at the boy. His eyes widened. We sat in silence, the other three didn't come back, but I heard the arguing continue, and that was the only thing keeping me from screaming at Remus.

The silent girl he had just met was gone gone gone! Now that he met Ms. Be-Mean-To-Anyone-In-Spitting-Distance Max, he wouldn't forget me anytime soon.

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing?


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter" 2….. I guess……

I sat with a few random girls and boys, they all chatted uncontrollably as I just sat silently.

The red-headed one, Lily Evans, I think, sat next to me and was chatting away about James Potter.

"Oh, he thinks he's so amazing, and what-not. Every girl is just so in love with him he thinks he's the best! You don't like him, do you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Good," She seemed to get warmer towards me, as if we'd been friends forever. "So, what was your name? Cynthia?"

I nodded, smiling ever so little.

"I absolutely love that name. Mine is cool too, though. I like Lily. I think it fits me." She smiled and took a gulp from her golden goblet.

I looked around and caught sight of all the boys I sat with before staring at me; they looked like they were contemplating something really hard.

"Hey- Cynthia, what are you- Oh!" Lily gasped dramatically. My head swiveled toward her, she was frowning.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, hey, do you mind if I vent about Potter a little more…?" She asked nervously.

Something was up, but I put very little thought to it. "Sure."

Through the rest of dinner, all I heard was "Potter, Potter, Potter" and "Oh, he is so naïve!" and also "I wish he'd fall off his broom while missing the Quaffle and losing the Quiddich Cup!"

Later on, I sat in the common room, reading _Hogwarts a History_. My mind spun back to the train. How I yelled at Remus, and how close I'd been to spilling the secret. I shivered at the thought.

Looking around, I realized the only people in the common room were me and Remus. Huh, weird how God sets you up like that. But you've gotta give him his props. He does it quite well.

He peeked at me over his book, I wasn't looking at him, but I just… knew. Yep, that's me, paranoid Max, the one who was kicked out of her flock. Yippee. I watched the flames in the fire place dance. They flitted higher, and then evaporated. It made me sad. Sad to see those flames go so far then fall in the end. Geez, when did I become such a sap?

"What's wrong?" Remus had put his book down. I slowly turned toward him. Remus was a hardworking guy. The Bookworm of the marauders, the one who never got in the big pranks and jokes like James, Sirius, and sometimes Peter.

I realized I trusted him, almost with every bone in my body. Why? Because he had a secret, too. I could just… feel it. I knew he was hiding something. I had to get it out of him, I'd be straight forward.

"What are you?"

Remus stiffened visibly, his eyes going wide. He was able to utter something that sounded like, "Huh?"

"I said, 'What are you?'."

"How did you- how can you-"

"Don't make me force it out of you." I growled, determined.

Remus froze and sighed, clearly exasperated. "I'm a…"

"What?"  
"I'm a…"

"What?! What?! What?!"

"I'm a… Whoa!" He gasped as I lunged at him, shaking his shoulders menacingly.

"What. Are. You."

"A werewolf!" He squeaked, and then he clamped his hands over his mouth, looking as if he'd just unlocked the meaning of life.

I didn't remove my hands; my too long bangs covered my face. I started to shake with silent laughter. Soon enough, it filled the room. My hands slipped from his shoulders and I sat on the carpet floor, giggling uncontrollably.

"I-I'm not lying!" He whispered, staring at me in unison.

"I know." I laughed, clutching my stomach.

"Then why are you laughing? I'm a beast!" He started to quiver.

"N-no you aren't!" I giggled. "A b-beast is a monster with intentions of killing! W-wait until Ari hears _this one!_" I broke into another fit of laughter.

"Who's Ari?"

My laughter died almost as fast as Ari had, that fateful night in Germany. My heart hurt.

"… What are _you_?" Remus breathed.

"What…. Am…. I….?" I whispered. What was I? He thought he was a monster. But… was I a monster? I had wings… I injured- maybe even killed a few Erasers… I had hated my father for many years… and scientists wanted to make me more of a freak than I already was. What was I?

Remus's question hung in the air, taunting me, mocking me, telling me I was a monster. But… that meant Angel was a monster. She _did _seem like something from a horror movie when she used her mind control… Nudge- the chatterbox. She was a monster, too? And Gazzy, and Iggy, and Fang? My little family of monsters. Lead by me, until previously. I gasped. Jeb. Where was the voice? I needed it to help me! What was I doing here? I looked at Remus, not caring how scared and pathetic I looked. Tears streamed down my face. I jumped up and dove out of the common room. I ran through the halls, Remus calling my name, my arm over my face, hiding the tears that now, I knew, wouldn't stop anytime soon.

I ran straight into the Forbidden Forest, ignoring the fact that Remus had conjured up the other three marauders and they were all trailing behind. I ran deep into the forest, stopping in front of a short but fat oak. I looked back, Remus wasn't there. I looked around, and I did see a Prong Deer nearby, drinking from a stream, and a black dog trotting in the river, with a rat sitting on the Prong's head, but no students. I turned back to the tree.

Bringing my fist back with all my might, I thrust it forward, right into the tree.

_Crack! Boom! _

The tree cried out, well, not really, but I guess that's what it sounded like. It landed in a heap on the ground. I looked around, seeing the three animals all staring at me. I could've sworn I saw them all drop their jaws, but then again, I _was _probably going insane. I walked slowly over to them, they didn't move. I sat by the stream, near them as they stared. I smiled through the sadness, and spoke in a croaky whisper, "You don't mind, do you?" They blinked. I shrugged, looking around, and then took off my robes. I had a T-shirt with slits in the back and ripped jeans. I let my wings spread out, letting out a relaxed sigh. The animals backed up a little, looking as frightened as I'd seen an animal get. "Ah, so you're afraid, too? Stupid Itex." I sighed, looking at the stream.

"Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Total…" I struggled to say their names.

I noticed the sun start emerging from the mountains. "Crud! I'm gonna be late!" I tucked my wings in and ran through the brush, bursting out of the forest and into the castle, once I got to my dorm, I threw on my robes and gathered my books, I swiped the brush through my hair and wiped my eyes, hurrying down into my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

I thrust open the door to Transfiguration. All eyes turned toward me. The Professor looked at me angrily. I smiled sheepishly, quickly taking my seat.

"Ahem," The Professor said. "As I was saying, here is your homework for tonight." Great. Just Great. I'd missed the lecture about our homework. Oh well, I'd just ask… I looked around, my eyes fell upon Remus, who was staring at me in a weird way. I looked at James, he was, too. And so were Peter and Sirius.

I averted my eyes quickly. I'd ask Lily. The way they stared- like I was an animal- a zoo exhibit…. I shrugged it off nervously.

Later that night, I'd done my homework –after help from Lily- and was yearning for a nighttime fly. After carefully sneaking out of my dorms, I was nearly out of the common room when an eerie voice sounded.

"Where you going, so late at night?"

Ever so slowly, I turned to face the marauders, arms crossed, eyes narrowed- well, actually, that was James and Sirius. Remus looked worried and a little frightened. Peter looked, well, totally freaked out.

Full-on paranoia, here we come! "What's it to you?"

"I dunno," Sirius's eyes narrowed even more- if that was even possible. "Maybe we just wanna know."

"Some things are better left unsaid." I murmured, death crossed my voice.

"Guys…" Peter tugged on Sirius's sleeve. He didn't budge. A grin crossed my face. Brilliant. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Ha! This would be fun.

"Okay, wanna come?" I smiled politely. They all blinked at me, Sirius and James's poses fell instantly.

"Huh?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yep. You said you wanted to know, so why not just come?"

"Uh- no, no that's okay, we're going to- um- go back to bed… now…" Remus said. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus slowly walked upstairs, looking a little confused. Manipulation- works every time. But that was just... a little too easy.

I smiled to myself and walked out of the building. On my way to some of the cliffs I'd discovered a while back, the three animals from before trotted next to me. Weird. I smiled at them, feeling like I knew them.

The Prong horn deer and the black dog flanked me, with the rat sitting on its head. They stopped as I reached the cliff, watching me with a form of animal-like amazement as I flipped out my wings, as the flock used to say.

I let myself fall off the cliff, diving fast. My wings spread and the wind whistled under them. I swooped down, inches away from the water of the lake. The tips of my sneakers grazed the water, making a soft splash as they collided with waves.

I flew for about an hour, landing back on the cliff and laughing at the expressions on the animals faces. My happiness wavered once I turned back toward the lake. My stupid mind flashed back to a distant memory the day before the flock kicked me out.

_**"Max!" Angel giggled, splashing through the water toward me. She had a bright pink sea star in her hand. "Look! Isn't it pretty? And guess what? It has thoughts!" **_

_**That was interesting. "Really? What's it thinking?" **_

_**"It can't see- like Iggy. But it keeps thinking stuff like 'water' and 'sand', and stuff!" Angel grinned. I laughed. **_

_**"I suggest putting it back **_**in**_** the water," I laughed at her expression. **_

_**"Okay!" **_

_**I looked around; Iggy and the Gasman were huddled together, discussing something while poking a fish while it flopped around. Nudge had advanced on Angel, chatting away about something. I had a funny feeling Angel was only listening to her new friend the star fish. **_

_**Fang was silent –like always- but he had a weird feeling coming from him. Like- guilt, or sympathy. Odd, especially for him. **_

_**"Hey, what's up?" I watched Fang closely as his eyes switched to me, from the water. **_

_**"Nothing." **_

But it _hadn't _been nothing. It'd been me- how to kick me out, no doubt.

Why did they kick me out, you ask? Itex. We'd destroyed it, but they seemed to think I was starting it up again. What, with my voice, brain attacks, and random moods, they thought I was becoming Itex's little toy.

"Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Total…" I whispered, I looked up at the crescent moon, grinning.

I laid flat on my back, breathing hard, and still smiling widely. The animals were staring at me in a weird way. I almost freaked once I saw the sun, but remembered, 'Hey, it's Saturday!' and smiled wider- if possible.

I scratched the Black dog behind his ears and laughed as he purred. The mouse climbed on my thigh, but the Prong tossed it off, almost glaring. I blinked- who did they remind me of…?

I shrugged and laid there for the rest of the morning, but soon headed back up to the castle. Right as I stepped into the common room, I felt a warm figure move by me, brushing my forearm softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!" I gasped, struggling not to laugh as the three animals pranced into the common room, sitting in front of the fire. They looked past me.

"Yeah," I heard a soft chuckle. "Actually, they kind of… are."

I spun, face to face with a tired-looking Remus Lupin. Actually, he was about a foot shorter than me, which made me giggle, but he ignored it.

"Nuh-Uh! Animals like that-" I pointed at James, Sirius, and Peter, who sat by the fire, chuckling. "-aren't allowed inside Hogwarts."

Remus raised his eye brows.

_What…? _I wondered why Remus was looking at me like I was an idiot… _Oh! _

I wheeled on James, Sirius, and Peter. "What-? How-? You-!"

"Calm down, Cynthia." Remus put a hand on my shoulder; I flinched out from under it.

"Okay…." I sighed, exasperated silence followed. I suddenly made a crack decision. "'Kay, g'night, then."

They blinked at me, and I was overcome with satisfaction.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but I was halfway up the Girl's dorm staircase by then. I was so tired, my mind worked sluggishly, trying to figure out what had just happened.

In less than a minute, I had darted into the common room. Thankfully, the boys –who still had looks of confusion- were standing in the common room. I grabbed James's shirt and hauled him up, pulling him threateningly.

"How much did you see?" I growled. Peter and Sirius jumped to their feet and Remus looked as startled as them.

"Hey- hey, now!"

"How much?" I snarled, probably looking like a Rottweiler when it's angry.

"D-don't worry!" Remus whispered scarcely. "We won't tell anyone! Not a soul!"

I stared at him, dropping James to the floor. Sirius and Peter helped him get on his feet. I walked over to Remus, looking down into his golden eyes. They were scared.

_Monster, _I scolded myself.

I swiftly turned on my heel and went toward the window. The four boys watched cautiously, but curiously.

They had a right to know.

"The School," I said quietly, the boys moved right behind me. "The School is a place where normal children are tested- experimented on. I am 98 percent human and 2 percent avian hybrid. My family- not by blood, but they were the only ones I trust-" _**Trusted**_, my voice told me sternly. I winced. "-I mean, trusted…

"Anyway, my biological father, his name is Jeb, helped us get out of the School, he fed us and kept us safe, until he suddenly disappeared. Then we all thought we were positive the School killed him. But as it turns out- trust no one." I chuckled softly, watching the forest sway in the soft breeze.

"Only your gut. 'Trust your gut, Max!'" I sighed. "That was his favorite saying. I remember he told me that, but that was when we found out he wasn't dead. Yay, right? Wrong. He wasn't dead, but he was something worse."

"What's worse than being dead?" James asked thoughtfully. I turned slowly, leaning against the wall. I stared into his eyes.

"A traitor." They all looked shocked. "I learned that, and trusted no one but my flock- my family, if you will."

"Then… I don't understand. You said, 'trusted,' a few minutes ago. What happened? did your family- um…" Remus's eyes turned sad.

"Again, no. Something much worse."

They racked their minds, trying to think of something.

"They kicked me out, Remus."

The four boys stared.

Remus stared openmouthed at me.

"… What?" Peter- abashed.

"Wow." Sirius- at loss for words.

"Oh, Cynthia…" James- pity. I pointed straight at James.

"Now listen here, you!" I barked. He backed up, I followed lethally. "I don't need any pity or sympathy or whatever! Especially not from you boys! If you know what's good for you, you'll place your pity on someone else, before I-" I stopped, shaking my head. I spun stiffly, heading up into my dorm without another word. No one was in my dorm, which made me feel… secure. I sat on the bed after slipping out of my shoes and socks, and ended up rubbing my temples. Slowly, pain ebbed into my mind, becoming bigger and more painful every second.

Clutching my head, I nearly screamed, but held back. Behind closed eyelids, I saw Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Total, all smiling warmly at me. Then my Mom and Ella, waving at me, grinning with their friendly, familiar smiles I was always afraid to forget.

I watched as, for the first time, the pictures started to move. Ella and mom stopped waving and turned, walking away and –I realized- out of my life. Then the Flock and their smiling faces, followed, being swallowed into the darkness. They were… gone. Just like that, out of my lives. They pain had disappeared, and my hands covered my face.

I cried.

The image replayed in my mind. Over and over again. There was nothing more of me. I wanted to just… disappear. I wanted the flock to be happily living with their families- not having wings or being chased down by Erasers. I wanted mom and Ella to not have known me. I wanted to never know Jeb. I wanted Ari to have been normal. I wanted Itex to have never been real.

It occurred to me, I was like an injured soldier. Wounded, not allowed to fight. Not allowed to go on. Forced to stay down with a heart cold as coal.

_Max, don't lose yourself. Keep your courage inside you. _The voice said.

"Why!? I have no reason to do so!" I hissed through sobs.

_You are doing the one thing you vowed never to do._

"Oh yeah? What's that, then, huh?"

_You, Maximum Ride, are trying to find courage within others._

My eyes snapped open. "Can you repeat that for me?"

Silence.

I rolled my eyes, and then chuckled to myself, imagining how stupid I looked. Courage was found within yourself, not others. But… I was forcing my weakness onto others, stealing their courage from them…

I stood, grinning through the tears.

I thrust the window open, feeling the cold air hit me like a brick wall. I sighed.

"Your right," I whispered at the voice inside me. "But as of right now, that's going to _change_!"

Feeling a presence in the room, I spun- no one but me. My ragged breathing the only sound.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are. _I taunted, my eyes scanning the room, again. I noticed the toe of a shoe barely sticking out of, well, thin air.

I decided to walk right in front of the toe of the brown tattered shoe. I swiped what I thought was thin air before my hand collided with an invisible form.

"Ouch! What the-?" Sirius Black stumbled out of invisible air and sat on my bed, clutching the right side of his face.

I took a wild guess. "James, Remus, Peter, you too."

The three boys stepped out of thin air as well. I was so confused, but kept my face impassive.

I paced angrily as they sat on my bed- looking guilty. I stopped in front of a trembling Peter.

"What were you _thinking_, exactly?"

Before he could answer, I started pacing another round. I stopped at a wide-eyed Remus next.

"How _stupid_ do you think I am?"

I began pacing before he could answer, as well.

I stopped at Sirius.

"You can't imagine how stupid you seem to me, right now."

I paced towards James.

"Get out."

They all looked utterly confused and frightened, but stayed put with a determined aura.

"Need I repeat myself? Obviously, you saw me attack that big oak the other day. Do you want to be that oak?"

Remus looked a little more relaxed, considering he hadn't seen the display. But he still looked frozen with fear.

James, Sirius, and Peter started to hyperventilate.

Remus said the last thing I expected him to ask. "Can we see them?"

"Excuse me?" I whispered, staring at him with a devil-like glare.

He looked as if he was thinking, _oh, no. Did I just ask that… out loud? But that only happens in stories!!! _

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

I shrugged off my robes, revealing the same T shirt and ripped Jeans as I'd worn a few nights before. My wings flapped a little, stretching. I moaned with pleasure. I didn't meet any of the boy's eyes. Why was I doing this? I looked at the wooden floor, finding the small crevices and curves.

"Holy moly…" Sirius.

"Whoa…" James.

"…!" Peter.

"Wow…" Remus.

"Ugh, enough. Please." Exasperated sighes escaped my dry lips. "So…"

They just stared, my wings snapped into my back quickly, just a reflex.

They looked startled, but Peter spoke up. "Y-you can fly, right?"

I laughed. "Well _duh!_" The tention ceased for a moment before my eyes wandered to the window.

"What- what you were saying before…" Remus's voice shook a little bit, but he gqathered enough courage. Hah, it was like they were afraid of me. I refused to look at anything but the window. Remus sighed and said, "Can you continue that?"

My mind whirled. What I was saying…? Ah, he meant before James had most rudely interrupted.

"Yes. I can. Well…" I had told them they kicked me out… "You see, afterwords, they let me gather my stuff, but I wanted nothing more to do with them. I left without anything. I was in the forest a few nights later, when that old guy- Dumbledore, came and told me about all this." I gestured around the room. "He had lent me a Hogwarts letter and as it turns out, I guess I am just a tinsy but magic."

"How much? By percent, I mean?" Remus's eyes were bright with curiosity while the others looked scared to say anything.

"Well… let's see here… I am ninty-six percent human, two percent avian, and two percent magic being." I smiled at the flock of birds flying near Hagrid's hut. I realized just then, the Marauders were experts at keeping secrets. I mean, they kept Remus being a Werewolf a secret. If they let my secret leak, I'd do the same. I looked at the marauders happily, my eyes shining. "Wanna see?"

They looked confused. I grinned and shook my head. "Follow me." They did as told. I raced down the stairs as they clumsily stumbled down; the invisible cloak had to be draped over them until we were in the common room.

They ran as fast as they could to keep up with me while I wasn't breathing the slightist bit hard.

I burst out of the brush into a clearing, with cliffs galore! The Marauders leaned on eachother, trying to catch their breath. I laughed and plopped onto the ground beside them. Once their hard breathing had ceased, they looked up at me. Sirius grumbled, "So what did you want to show us that was so important?"

I grinned, holding up my index finger. I walked quickly to the edge of the cliff. Before taking a diving leap off, I put my finger to my lips.

Falling off the face of the cliff felt sooooo good! I took in that feeling. Wind… immense wind. Adrenaline pumping in your system, ready to take any risk. Drinking up that feeling was so vigerating.

My wings slowly opened and helped me ascend to the top of the cliff, where the Marauders astomishment was increasing every moment.

I walked over to them, face flushed with excitement. "Ah, that felt _so _good! I mean, holding them in so tight all the time- it isn't very comfertable at _all!_"

"Maxie, oh Maxie." An eerie voice said from the shadows, the Marauders didn't hear it, watching as my face turned into a mask of anger and horror.

"Get behind me." I said through clenched teeth to the Marauders, who looked utterly confused. "Now!" They jumped and did as told, trying to see what I saw.

What I saw wasn't pretty. A wolf boy stepped out of the shadows. The three marauders looked at Remus and he blushed. Huh, werewolf… Eraser… Ha ha, I wonder what would happen…

"Maxie, how nice of you to drop by and save me the trouble." Derek sneered.

I heard Remus ask, "'Maxie'? Isn't her name Cynthia?" We all ignored him.

This Eraser wanted me dead, and the only way to do that was to turn me in to the Whitecoats and pray they let him do away with me.

"It wasn't intentional, Derek, trust me." I suddenly wondered something. "Hey- how old are you?"

Derek slowly bent into a crouch. I mirrored him, we started to circle eachother. He showed his ugly teeth. "I dunno. How old are _you?" _

I grinned. "Ah, by that attitude, I'm guessing you're either five or four. I'm four_teen_. You see? Lil ol' Max isn't so little anymore! But you're the same. No, you're probably not even Derek anymore. You're a flat out monster."

"Thank you," He cackled, lunging at me. I dove to the right, bringing the Marauders with me.

"_Do not interfere!_" I growled at them. I spun and did a roundhouse kick to his chest, earning a satisfying _umph!_

He came at me again. I jumped over him and kicked him from behind. He fell flat on the ground, and I took the chance. I sat on his back and pulled his bangs up, bringing his head with them.

"Who sent you, huh?" I asked breathlessly. "Was it Jeb? Or some other insane scientist?"

_You think I'm insane? _Jeb picked that moment to sound amused.

"Yeah, Jeb, I do!" I yelled furiously at nothing. "But now isn't the time to contemplate it!"

Derek rumbled with laughter underneath me. "Jeb still bugging you, eh?"

"Hush up, you!" I turned on him, forcing his head face first into a pile of mud.

I wrapped Derek's arms so tightly across his back, he whimpered. _Actually _whimpered. I was flying- well, metaphorically, at least.

I walked with Derek to the edge. We each looked down at the raging waters below. He looked terrified and angry. I was peaceful and at a victory. I smiled at him. "So, you gonna tell me who sent you? How you knew where I would be? Y'know. All that Jazz."

"Ha, in your dreams, Barbie." Derek growled.

I pushed him from the cliff, knowing he had wings. "Oopsies!" I said mockingly.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the unfortunate souls watching gasp.

I grinned, watching his clumsy wings flap helplessly. I called down, "Need some help, Derek?"

He looked up at me angrily and started to rise rapidly, and stumbling while doing it. His hands clawed at the cliff, hoping for help.

I heard muffled gasps from the Marauders and turned to see-

My hand was brought back and forward as I slapped Jeb silly. He stumbled and regained his position, looking at my fuming form.

"Ah, Max, hello," He said hesitantly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snarled, making the Marauders wince.

Jeb walked slowly near the edge of the cliff, and I watched, shameless ly wishing God would be so kind…

"Max, Max, Max, that's not a nice way to think." Jeb's eyes held something I couldn't diagnose…

"You _do _know my mind isn't your personal lounge, right?" I sighed; exasperated as I felt determind to walk up to him.

"I need the knowlage of what you do, and may I say that-" he indicated toward the marauders, then to me. "- wasn't what I expected."

I paused, watching him thoughtfully. "You know, knowlage isn't a prize to be won. You never fully have knowlage." I walked to the shore. "You said you need to know what I do at all time, right." Jeb nodded, watching me wryly. "Huh. May I be so keen to ask…? What did you think when Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Total all took part in my expulsion?"

Jeb smiled softly. "I didn't know what to think. You seemed very shocked, though. Did you honestly not see it coming?"

"See it coming? Really Jeb?" I stared at him through deathly cold eyes. "They were my family- now get out of my sight before I lecture you on _your_ part in my life."

"Ah, you want me out of your sight, do you?" Jeb sighed sadly. "I'm afraid I brought a very… _"_

The silhouette that appeared in front of me made my breath catch like a fly ball in baseball. My eyes stared numbly at the boy in front of me. I shook my head, stumbling back to the Marauders, but still standing in front of them.

_No, no, no, no, no! _My mind screamed. I put on a vacant expression. Blank- like his emotions.

"Omega, what took you so long to come see me?" I asked snidely.

He didn't answer. His eyes were the same fishy color as before- he was like a zombie. I remembered how I loathed him. I waved a hand in the air, all the tenseness evaporated.

"When I said get out of my sight, Jeb," I glared at Jeb as he stood behind Omega. "I meant- take all your freaks and get back to that grousm house I bet you've been keeping all the Erasers in."

"Max-"

"_Now_," I snarled, covering my murderous eyes with my bangs.

Jeb sighed, almost angrily. "Alright, but you can't stray for long, Maximum."

_More Hallmark Cards, I see. _I thought snidely.

Jeb almost smiled before walking into the forest behind Omega, who tossed me a fishy stare before following Jeb. I looked around and found Derek scrambling after Jeb.

I shook with anger. "How dare he come here and bring _Omega_?"

My head cleared as I saw two shapes in the sky- no, three- ah five! As I peered closer, my breath caught.

"No, no, no! Not now! Not right after Jeb!" I hissed, turning on my heel and running into the forest, hearing the Marauders following- well, more like stumbling- after me.

I burst out of the Forbidden Forest and looked back; I saw the five shapes descending into the forest near by.

"Oh, no," I muttered. The Marauders got behind me as I shoved them out of my way. I put on an angry snarl and directed it towards the five silhouettes walking into the clearing.

"Max!"


	6. Chapter 6

Little blond curls bounced as my Angel flounced at me. She wrapped her arms around me and I stoof stiffly, glaring down at her. She noticed after a few seconds and flinched away from me, near Fang.

_Fang. _It hurt to look at him. When the one you love most betrays you, you tend to feel that.

"You seem to be doing fine as leader of the flock." I said, deadly unemotion in my voice.

"Not as good as when you were leader." He retorted in the same tone, but his was a little softer.

"When I was leader I didn't have to worry about being kicked out. Remember what you said in Virginia, Fang? I believe it was something like, 'Jeb may have gotten us out of those cages, but you're the one who _kept _us out'. Right? Well, what happened to that?"

Fang looked used. "Max, you _have _kept us out. You weren't making good descisions, following that voice which turned out to be _Jeb_…" Fang trailed quietly.

I glared daggers, my gaze boring into his. "But you _left_, Fang. You actually left. You didn't think of me. What was I going to do? I don't know where Ella and my Mom are, and I was stranded in the woods. I probably would've been killed by Erasers or something if Albus Dumbledore hadn't found me _half dead_ in the forest."

Fang was silent.

"_Albus Dumbledore_?" Nudge asked. When I turned my gaze to hers, she flinched.

"None of your buisness. By the way, what buisness do you have with me anyway? Or can you just leave, knowing that I don't want anything to do with you?"

Iggy smiled almost sheepishly. "We've been inrolled to Hogwarts, and I believe this it Hogwarts. It sure looks like it."

"Cut it out, Iggy, you couldn't see to save your life. Plus, Angel and Gasman aren't old enough." I rolled my eyes.

Iggy looked hurt but continued. "Max, I'm not blind anymore. I also never said Angel and Gaz are coming."

Iggy wasn't blind? "How is that even remotely possible?"

"Me being blind? I started to see other colores and then it just… happened, I guess." Iggy said.

My heart couldn't take anymore. It was at its limit. "Where are Angel and Gazzy going to _go_?"

"Albus has agreed to let them stay in the castle, just not actually _attend _Hogwarts."

"Fine- but as of now, we don't know eachother. I don't know any emo guy, used-to-be blind kid, mind reading girl, chatterbox, 'Fridge with wings', or talking dog." I paused, ignoring their expressions. "Hey- where _is _Total?"

Angel sniffled. "He… he… he… didn't make it through our last fight."

"Oh, sure shame…" I turned to the Marauders. "Go back up to the common room so I can explain all _this_." I gestured to the Flock, who looked disbelieving.

They nodded, and started to head up. Remus paused.

"Max?" He looked at me warily. I grinned.

"Caught on, huh? Yeah, anyway- what is it?"

"That, erm, _thing _back there…"

I saw why it bothered Remus so much. Me hating a big bad wolfy Eraser while he stood there, another wolf-man.

"Remus, that guy- and many others- were trained to be monsters. Remember what I said back in my dorm?"

Remus nodded.

"They were experimented on, too. You aren't anything like Derek. Trust me."

Remus nodded, looking relaxed as he headed up to where the others were waiting.

I turned to the flock.

"I've changed my mind about the not knowing you part." I said unemotionally. Fang and Iggy looked cautious, but the little kids looked ecstatic.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked warily.

"From here on out," I said, loud and clear. "We're enemies."

They looked abashed…. And terrified….. And regretful… I hated it. I didn't want to hurt them. But did I have a choice? No! I did not!

"See you in class, then, I suppose." I said, and walked away. Out of their lives for who knows how long. Maybe a day. Maybe an hour. Maybe a few minutes. Maybe forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the great hall with all my friends. James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and some other people who just knew who I was. The flock werent at breakfast.

_Probably getting scedules… _I stared at the wooden table. Couldn't I possibly just pretent we'd never met- the flock and I? They'd known me all my life. Through thick and thin. Now I found myself trying- no, _forcing _myself to resent them.

They deserved it, though, right? I couldn't take it anymore. I jerked up from the table and out of the great hall, feeling eyes boring into my back until I turned sharply out of the Hall. As I walked, I found my direction spawning toward the Cliffs I'd been to last night.

_Jeb! Jeb, I __**know **__you're listening! Answer me! _

A few threatening minutes passed as the silence loomed over me until-

_Yes, Maximum? _

_Okay, listen here, I want you down by these cliffs. Pronto. I don't care what you are doing at the moment, I want you here, now- and bring __**Omega. **_

_Maximum, I don't think you mean that. Omega has been greedily awaiting the moment he got to challange you again. He isn't like he used to be. _

_What is **that **supposed to mean? _

No reply. Just the silence that made my skin crawl.

_Okay, fine, don't tell me. But I want you here **now**._

I didn't expect a reply, but he did anyway.

_Alright, Maximum, if that's what you want. _

I almost smiled. It was what I wanted. More than anything, at the moment. My mind whirled back to the evens, trying to get me riled up for the big fight.

Angel, my sweet Angel, turning on me, then showing up like it was no big deal she'd ripped my heart out of my ribcage and thrust it onto the ground, killing me inside.

Iggy, my bomb making Iggy, not showing any emotion when I was forced to leave, then showing up, expecting me to forgive him for it.

Nudge, my chatterbox Nudge, not saying a word when I left. Not one single word. Instead, she glared a cold clare that stopped the blood that flowed through my veins.

Gazzy, my toxic Gazzy, the only one who didn't look me in the eyes as I was crushed in the worst way possible.

Fang, my right-hand man Fang, the one I loved. The one I used to love. Now loathed. The one who became leader in my place, as if I was nothing.

I was fuming. Almost ready to thrust a punch at the nearest tree and throw it into the great hall, hoping it would crush everyone who had ever hurt me. My mind was blasting and my teeth were grinding.

"Maximum," Jeb walked slowly out of the trees, Omega walking eagerly behind him. "Are you ready, or shall I come back with Omega?"

"Heck yeah, I'm ready! But you got anyone better than _him_?" I nodded curtly to Omega, who's eyes widened. "He'll be way too easy. But- one question before we start."

Jeb raised his eye brows and nodded.

I took that as _go ahead. _"Why is he emotional? Isn't he supposed to be an empty hearted, robot?"

"That's what I meant by 'he isn't like he used to be', Maximum." Jeb sighed.

_Oh. _

"Okay then, let's start, nontheless! It'll be funnier to see the expression on his face when I beat him for the second time." I growled, thankfull to Jeb when he sprang out of the way as I luncged at Omega.

And so the fight begins.


	8. Chapter 8

Omega's fist came out of nowhere- literally, _nowhere_- and smashed into my eye. I stumbled, but lunged and grabbed his hair, tugging him to the ground. I sat on his stomach and punched repeatedly.

_Angel. _Punch. _Gazzy. _Punch. _Nudge. _Punch. _Iggy. _Punch. _Fang. _Punch.

My vision was red and hazy, and I felt as if a cord was unplugged in my mind. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to hurt Omega so badly, I couldn't stop.

I started to herd our fight toward the cliffs, but this time, I didn't dilly-dally.

With each step, I got about a foot closer to the edge. I felt Omega squirming violently, trying to get out of my grasp. As I tossed him off the cliff, I turned to Jeb, my heair being whipped around my head like a halo-

-And pulled harshly, tugging me down, down, down off the cliff. I writhed and spun in mid-air, becoming face to face with Omega. We fought in the air, and I tried to _fwip _out my wings, but they were numb from the cold air and spraying water down below- the very water I crashed into as I slammed Omega against the face of the cliff.

Once I went under, I couldn't help it. I screamed a blood-curdling scream. Underwater, you might find it funny, it sounded worse. It was terrible. Once my body hit that water, it stung as if a hord of kliller bees were ganging up on me, trying to, well, kill me.

"Omega! Omega! _Omega!_" I screamed in anger in the water, but it sounded like "Flowega! Flowega! Flowega!"

Where'd he go? I looked below me in the water. Nope.

I looked above me, to the surface. Nope.

I did an underwater 360. Nope.

_Nope. Nope. Nope! _

Where could he have possibly gone? I started swimming painfully to the surface, running out of breath.

What happened next made me feel like I was in a movie.

The water sloshed down my throat and burned my lungs. I clawed at my throat and then at the water. I couldn't get up, the sea was suffocating me. I almost thought I saw a large face deeper in the water below me, laughing.

"I got you! Now you will die and no one will ever know it was me!" It bellowed. It seemed unlikley, but tears streamed out of my eyes and floated, mixing with the water. Then, I gave in, I lowered my arms and let myself sink down. Being so deep under water was fogging my vision. My lungs screamed, and my throat felt like it was closing in. I closed my eyes and let the depth swallow me up. If this was my fate, I would take it. God was welcoming me to either Heaven or Hell, I would find out soon enough.

But... I didn't want to die. I didn't want that at all.

I couldn't change God's descision, though.

**_Maximum! _**I heard Jeb say, well, in my head, of course. **_Maximum, get out of there! Your going to drown!_**

_So? _I thought back, feeling a little irritated. _If drowning is how the great Maximum Ride is supposed to go down, then sure. I guess I have no choice. I mean- all those people on the Titanic... I'll be like Jack. Y'know, the one who was supposed to have a cool, normal cruise but couldn't and ended up dieing. I'll be like him. _

**_Maximum. Get. Out. Of. The. Water. Now. _**

_That's the thing, Jeb. I can't. Omega beat me. It's his victory. I will die shamelessly. Ha- I like the sound of that. Maximum Ride, the invicible girl who died honestly. RIP. Hey- can you carve that? That's be nice. _

What was I thinking? My mind was drowsily letting my body become a national landmark- if anyone ever found me, that is. The water around me was getting darker, and the starry night above was becoming distant. The stars were fading, as if they just clicked off. Well, everything's gotta end sometime, right?

**_Maximum! Maximum! _**Poor Jeb, he was suffering.

_Yeah, that's right. I'm dieing- deal with it! I gotta die sometime, right...? Everyone... Dies... Some... Time.... _My thoughts sounded slurred- even to me.

**_Maximum! Maximum! Max... Ma... Mmm................ _**

My body went still. I didn't know what had happened. My mind was working sluggishly, but my body was unresponsive. What was going to happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Remus POV

James, Peter, Sirius, and I sat in the Great Hall for Dinner, but still couldn't find Max. She wasn't at any of her classes, and we were starting to worry.

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Table and went over to the group of people we'd seen yesterday- her old family. The ones who kicked her out. I turned to see the others looking over curiously, too.

Dumbledore murmured something, and everyone's eyes widened and they stood immediately. Dumbledore nodded to them, and they shot out of the hall. I looked at Dumbledore, and he met my gaze. His crinkly old mouth turned up at the corners, and he nodded toward where the group had disappeared. I grinned, understanding. He wanted me to follow them. I nodded and got up quickly, the others followed asking me questions.

"Rem? Where are we going?" James gave me the Marauders Map as I asked for it politely.

"I'm not sure, yet." I replied, leaving them pondering silently. They followed almost reluctant to the fact they had no idea where they were going. I leaned against a wall and waited, watching the light, quick footsteps of, huh, weird.

The map said _Fang, Nudge, and Iggy. _Those names were… unusual… Odd.

They ran into the infermary and stopped dead. They didn't move as I made my way to the Infermary.

I stopped fast walking when I saw Nudge's footsteps run to the side of an infermary bed. I hurried up and peered in the door, James, Sirius, and Peter doing the same.

I almost gasped, but held it in.

It was Max. Soaking wet. Lying on the infermary bed. Her face was sickly pale and clammy. Her lips were parted slightly, and her eyes were shut softly. Her hair was sprawled out around her head- a few strands of seaweed were stuck to it, but it still made her look like a dead angel. Her chest was rising slightly, and that made my throat expand from the tight, scared state it was in.

But she wasn't dead. No. No way.

The Nudge girl was sobbing uncontrollably, kneeling next to Max's bed. Fang was standing rigidly at the end of the bed, his peircing eyes boring into Max's face. Iggy was trying to calm Nudge, but looking up at Max anxiously every few seconds.

"What happened?" Iggy asked shakily, Madam Pomfrey looked at the ground sadly.

"She, um, went for a swim and-"

"That's a lie." Fang said firmly. "You're lying to us, ma'am."

"Oh, dear…" Madam Pomfrey murmured. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"One, Max is too smart to drown. She just wouldn't do that. You haven't known her as long as me or Iggy or Nudge. She just doesn't go off drowning herself for no good reason. The reason would have to be a really really good reason for her to choose drowning.

"Two, Max taught us the basic rules of a lie. If they avoid eye-contact, be alert. If they speak in low, barely audible voices, think of the reasons they'd lie." He looked up at Madam Pomfrey blankly. "Someone tried to drown her?"

Madam Pomfrey stiffened the slightest bit.

"Do you know who?" Iggy asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. Fang and Iggy looked at eachother.

"Had the strength to drown her…" Fang murmured, not breaking eye contact with Iggy.

"Was able to keep her under for that long… or long enough, I should say…"

"Left no bad scars or bruises…" Nudge piped in shakily.

The three looked at eachother in horror. There was a loud creak from Max's infermary bed and then-

"Omega!"


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Okay, I've gotten A LOT of "Remus/Max" Pairing Requests, so I have good news. This story will be Remus/Max. Do not worry. I will make it Remus Max again- don't worry, I heard your pleas. Aren't you glad I'm so totally awesome? :]) **

Max POV:

My heart was on fire and breathing was hard, but somehow, I managed to remember what had happened to make it that way.

"Omega!" I screamed. I jackknifed into a sitting position and my head whipped this way and that. Oh- I'd been taken to the Hogwarts Infermary. My drowning was a… apparation? Was it real? Had I really lost in a fight to the death with Omega? I felt like I did, but was I sure? I didn't know. I didn't know squat these days.

"Max…"

My eyes peered down at a puffy-eyed Nudge. She was whimpering with every breath. "Max- what happened?"

"Listen up, Nudge, I just want to sleep. My head hurts, and I am extreemly annoyed at Jeb. Good-bie." I lie down and shut my eyes. My rapture hearing didn't hear anyone move- but sooner or later, I heart Fang, Nudge, and Iggy move slowly out of the room. I heard the big door open and slam.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Feeling like I was going to freaking cry. I hated this. Why couldn't I have just died? How'd I get here, anyway? Who found me? Who saved me?

I took in a shuddering breath and slammed my fist against the pillow. I lifted myself onto my knees and punched the pillow below over and over.

"Ugh!" I sighed, throwing the pillow to the ground beside me. "It's always me! I was the one who was betrayed by her father! I was the one who got freaking shot and met a mother who didn't know I was hers! I was the one who killed my brother! I was the one who befriended him and had to _watch him die!_ I was the one who…" I broke into uncontrollable sobs, punching the wall, ignoring the pain as blood seeped from inside my clenched fist. I absolutely positively _hated _this.

My rapture hearing picked up a light footstep; it was coming closer to me. I peered into the thin air. I took a shot out of the dark.

"James?" I whispered, a little shakily. I gulped and rubbed my eyes. "Remus? Sirius? Peter?"

No reply.

"Don't give me that!" I snarled in a whisper. "Your there, show yourself! I've dealt with crap the last few days, piss me off and you'll get it, _hard!_"

Suddenly, out of, well, no where, a silhouette appeared and tackled me in….. a hug! Can you believe that? A random person- but wait, this wasn't a random person.

It was _Remus. _


	11. Chapter 11

My breathing stopped, my mind stopped- almost everything stopped. I didn't move, but looked into the eyes of Remus Lupin- once he pulled away.

I was speechless. Was this what friends did? Fang and I never hugged….

"S-sorry, you were sad, and I just figured," Remus began, stuttering.

"It's okay, really." I smiled a little bit. Remus's whole face was red. "Are you _blushing?" _

Remus's hand shot to his face, trying to cover his beet-red skin. "N-no."

"Liar, liar," I murmured happily. I looked at Remus, who was looking at the floor in an embarrassed way.

I grinned cockily and quickly pecked him on the cheek. His head shot up and his eyes met mine. I was grinning like a fool, no doubt. Remus's expression was very, _very _funny.

"G'night, Remus," I lay back down, hearing the stumbling footsteps of Remus walking away. A slam echoed through the hostpital wing as the door was shut. Outside of the hospital wing, I heard whoops and "Way to go"s, but whatever- I was already ecstatic.

I was sprawled out on the cot, smirking. I felt a lot better. For some reason, it didn't matter that the world was falling apart around me. It didn't matter that Mom and Ella's location was currently unknown. It didn't matter that Jeb and Omega were somewhere- Lord knows where- probably plotting against me. It didn't matter anymore.

Wait- that wasn't true. No. No way was that true. It _did _matter that the world was falling apart around me. It _did _matter that Jeb and Omega were somewhere- Lord knows where- probably plotting against me. It _did _matter that Mom and Ella's location was currently unknown. It _still _mattered. It would always matter.

And _that_ is why I couldn't be normal.

I needed to find my family. My mom and half sister. Jeb. I needed to find them all. I needed to know what to do. Quietly, I got off the hospital cot and scurried down the corridors. Something flew out of the darkness, I ducked and it flew over my head, crashing into a wall. The portraits gasped and scowled at me.

"Peeves!" I hissed. He cackled and flew over me, singing rediculos rhymes and such. I got to the Heqadmaster's office safely, gave the password to the Gargoyles, and silently slithered into Dumbledore's office. I wasn't surprised to see the old, insane man awake.

He looked over at me, and seemed unsurprised to see me.

"Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore."

I glared at him and hissed, "_Dumbledore._" His eyebrows moved up slightly, and I was satisfied. "I'm finding my mother. And my half sister. And possibly my father. You can't stop me if you tried, so don't. I just wanted to inform you that I would be doing research on them, so you would know if I didn't arrive in all my classes, where I would be."

He stared at me. "You've thought this through?"

"Of course I have," I practically snarled, clenching my fists. "You adults are all the same! You treat me like a child, even though I've been to Hell and back! I am not taking any of this anymore. You can have your wisdom be your appearance, Dumbledore. I won't. I have a family. I need to know where they are. I can't lose again. Not to them." I was whispering at the end.

Dumbledore got up from his leather chair and walked over to me, he was standing in front of me. I directed my gaze on the floor, glaring angrily at the wooden pannels.

"When you say you thought it through, what have you thought through?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean," I snapped, "that I know what to do! I know what I have to do, Dumbledore. You don't trust me enough to understand that, but that isn't my problem."

"I do not believe you are not prepared to find your family." He said simply.

"I keep telling you, I _am_ pre- wait, huh?"

"I do not believe you are not prepared to find your family." He repeated.

"So… I can go?" I asked, hating the hopefulness in my voice.

He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, that's mighty helpful, Dumbledore," But I was grinning.

He smiled and put a wrinkly hand on my shoulder.

"But I do require a promise from you, Miss Ride."

I nodded cautiously. "And that would be….?"

"You promise me that you will come back," He smiled wider.

I blinked, and then laughed. "Of _course _I will!"

Dumbledore smiled, and then sighed, sitting at his desk. "You best be ready for departure, once you find information about your family."

I nodded, heading out of Dumbledore's office. So… what? Did he trust me…? Oh, well, that didn't matter. I sighed loudly.

"Hush! People are trying to _sleep!_" The Fat Lady in the portrait hissed sleepily. I rolled my eyes and muttered the password; she eyed me, but let me in, anyway.

Once I got in, I muttered, "Yeah, _people _are trying to sleep. Last time I checked, paintings weren't _alive._"

Realizing the double-meaning, I laughed quietly. Instead of going upstairs, I sat on the velvet couch, watching the fervid flames flit.

My drowsy mind sluggishly told me to lie down and sleep, pulling me out of my reviere. **(A/N: I think I spelled that wrong....?) **

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER! I DISCLAIM THE CHARACTORS! I promise this is all J.K Rowling's amazingness and James Patterson's fantasticismness! (No, that is not a word, so do not be cunfuzzled.)_**

**_*Cunfuzzled isn't a word, either! ;)* _**

**_Anyway... See? I _**told **_you I'd make this Remus/Max. But, I was thinking.... What would the "Pairing Name" be? Like, Fax, for example. Some call it Fax, some call it Mang. So what would Max and Remus's be...?_**

**_I'm guessing it's either Rax (Ha ha ha ha!!!!) Remax (Ha ha, Geddit? "ReMax?" I'm a hoot!) or Memus (OMGLOL! I cant help it! Ha ha ha ha!!!!! That is SOOO lame! "Memus". Just typing it makes me crack up!) _**

**_Anyway..... What do you think? _**

**_R&R and I'll tell you the secret to life. _**

**_O.o _**


	12. Chapter 12

I was up before the Griffyndores awoke; pulling out the laptop I'd stolen from Fang. My fingers tapped impatiently on my thigh as it hummed to life, slower than a turtle on "Slow" mode.

"Lets see here..." I murmured quietly, the light of the laptop flushing through the common room. Did I know where to look? No. Did I know what to look for? No.

Did I know who I should look for? _No. _

Ugh. This was going to take forever. I shook my head abruptly, thinking _Idiot! Don't lose faith now! _

I sighed and typed "Jeb Batchelder" into the computor. I recalled that one guy back in Virginia, Dean, how he had a picture of Jeb. Did that mean they had information, more so than I? Geez, that'd be helpful, if true.

A _lot _of things came up. Jeb Bush... Jeb Bradely... Jeb Design/Build, LLC... Jeb Bishop... J.E.B. Stuart... Nope. No Jeb Batchelder. He was doing a dang good job hiding from me, which was sure. An idea popped into my head, but I was doubtful it would work. Eh, I was going to try, anyway.

_**Jeb? Hey- can you tell me where you're located? Right now? **_I asked in my head, knowing he was there.

Silence. Just as I was about to repeat what I'd thought, Jeb replied.

_Why?_

_**Because, I need to know. Then, if you know where Mom and Ella are, I'd love it if you could tell me! **_

_... I can tell you where Dr. Martinez and Ella Martinez are, but my location is... preserved, for now._

_**Oh, so now I can't even know where you live? What if I want to visit my daddy-o? Geez, you suck at parenting. **_

"... Max?" A drowsy voice came from not too far behind me. I quickly shut the laptop and spun.

"Hey Remus, you aren't funny awake yet, are you?" I laughed as he plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"No, not fully," He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"... Why are you awake, then?" I smiled as he looked at me with irritated eyes.

"Because I heard keys typing- in a very loud manner, thank you very much."

"Oh, werewolf ears, _right_, forgot about that..."

"So what are you doing up so early?" Remus eyed me.

I sighed sheepishly. "You mean why are you up so late?"

Remus gasped. "You haven't slept at all?"

I shrugged. "Nope. I guess not. But no biggie. I'm fine."

Remus was about to say something, bit I cut him off. "I'm _fine_." I stood abruptly, closing the laptop and tucking it under my arm. "I've gotta go somewhere." My foot steps echoed quickly through the corridors as I hustled up to the astronamy tower.

**_(A/N: Ha ha, I think I spelled that wrong, too!) _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm getting unhealthily Lazy. Well, enjoy! **

* * *

Peaceful, quiet, my sanctuary, relaxing, soothing, tranquil, calming.... All the words to describe the astronamy tower at night. Stars shimmered above me in the pitch black sky. They didn't have to worry about anything. Their only job was to light the world at night, creating patterns in the sky. I could do that, too. If I wanted, I could just fly and fly and fly without end. But that couldn't happen. Because I was important to the enemies of the world. Because a tool like me wouldn't ever be able to float, or be alone and peaceful at the same time. No, that just wouldn't do. That would throw everything off course. My death would mean one thing to Itex- more work. That's me, special as can be. No rhyme intented, really.

"But that's so unfair." I chuckled halfheartedly.

"... You know things aren't fair. Not for us, at least."

I spun, catching my breath. How had I not heard him before? Oh yeah- I was so absorbed in my sucky life I forgot to check my surroundings. Smart Max, real smart.

_Speaking in third person is also real smart, Maximum. _Sarcasm dripped from the voice's words. I mentally growled.

**Shut up, I'm not in the mood. **

Thankfully, Jeb shut up immediately.

"Iggy, god you scared me. How'd you know I was here? Nonetheless, how'd you know it was me?" I breathed, still clutching my chest.

"I can see, Max. You forget?" Iggy looked irritated, but just the slightest bit amused.

Actually, I _had _forgotten... "'Course not, you idiot. That's not what I meant."

Iggy frowned. "Why are you being so stubborn? Then again, you were _always _stubborn" Iggy chuckled at the last sentence.

"I'm not being stubborn," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm just trying to teach you guys a lesson."

"What lesson are we learning, Max? What lesson could we _possibly _learn from you hating us like this?"

"There's always a lesson, Iggy," I sighed. "You've just got to read between the lines."

Iggy walked over to where I was standing next to the skyview, and looked up. After a while, he murmured. "Y'know, I always wanted to see the stars as clear as tonight. They just shine and never stop. Nothing matters to them as long as they have their fellow stars sitting up there with them, right? If only... I mean, we've got wings. We could be up there, too. Shining just as brightly, looking down at all these people, living their sucky lives. Nothing matters but eachother to those stars that everyone loves to see shine." Iggy turned to me. "There's a lesson in that, too, Max."

I felt my mouth quirk. "Copy-cat, much?"

"Only learn from the best." Iggy flashed a quick grin.

"You... Kicking me out." I started firmly. Iggy flinched a little, and averted his eyes, locking them on the stars. "Was there a lesson in that, too? What? Like, toughen up, Max? You know I've been through a lot more than you would ever understand, so why did you do that to me? I tried so hard for you.... Only to have it blow up in my face. So tell me. Why'd you kick me out in the first place, eh? You think I was betraying you for Itex? Was that it? Because if it was... ha, you've got another thing coming. I'd never hurt you guys. But you hurt me! You tore my heart out and treated it like an Eraser, beating it over and over." I paused. "You know what Jeb asked me a little while ago?"

Iggy shrugged stiffly.

"He asked me, 'Did you honestly not see this coming, Max?'" I stared at Iggy intensly. "He did. Maybe I would've seen it coming if I hadn't been so wrapped up in keeping you _alive_, I would've noticed. Maybe. So tell me. Why'd you do it? Was there a real point? One you just _had _to kick me out over?"

Iggy was silent, and I nodded angrily.

"That's what I thought." I murmured. "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

"Max!" Iggy spun, closing the door before I reached it. "Max, we did it because the Erasers were increasing, and the younger kids didn't want to do it anymore. They couldn't bear it, Max! Fang and I weren't going to put them through that. No way."

"And you think I would've?" I shrieked, trying to get out of the hug Iggy pulled me into. "I wouldn't have made them come. I loved them all! They were my only family!"

"Shh, Max, it's okay."

I realized then, I was crying, sobbing. "I was trying to be the best I could be. I was trying to improve for you all. Do you know what it's like to be betrayed by the only people in the world you can trust? It's hell Iggy!"

Iggy stood, arms around me for a long time, waiting for me to calm down. Once I did, I took in a long, shakey breath. "Thanks, Ig."

He looked down at me. "You forgive me, yet?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Ig. I want to. I really do. But... something tells me you can't be forgiven as easily as the time you used my alarm clock to blow up that hummer full of Erasers."

Iggy chuckled and released me. "That's okay. Take your time. But remember, we're your flock, and no one else's. We'll follow you to the end of the earth, if that's what it takes. We owe you our lives, Max. No one will ever get remotely close to changing that." Iggy smiled and slowly walked down the corridors back to his bed. I heard his footsteps echo and felt torn.

Forgiveness was divine. I'd heard that somewhere once. Can't remember where, though.

But forgetting was tough.

What to do? What to do?

I pondered this, silently watching the sun rise in the morning. I'd head back, be late for class, and sleep in class. That'd tick the teach off, now, wouldn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey Guys! I know, Authors Note. Not going to read it blah blah blah x30._**

**_But this one isn't an Authors Note. So to make sure I've got your attention..._**

**_HEY GUYS! THIS ISN'T AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO LISTEN!_**

**_Okay. So I wrote this other story, for those of you who love Maximum Ride like I do (Thank you James Patterson!!). _**

**_I really like it- A LOT! I was wondering if you would be oh so kind to read it. No one has yet. T.T _**

**_So please, tell me what you think of it (If you read it *Please Do!*) _**

**_Here is what it's called:_**

**_Stone Heart. _**

**_It's better than it sounds, I hope. Just go onto my profile and look for it there. I await your Reviews, and thanks for being so supportive!! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I know, sorry I haven't updated in a while. R&R!_**

* * *

"Your _late_, Mrs. Ride." McGonnagall hissed as I walked into a classroom full of interested kids. They seemed to be feeding off this little display.

"Yep, I'm late." I grinned in response, and could almost feel her seething.

"Take your seat," She said tightly. I stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging and sitting at my seat. Iggy sat behind me, Remus, Sirius, and James sat on the other side of the room. Peter wasn't in this class. Iggy was the only flock member in this one class.

I took notes for a while, and some time between McGonnagall's lecture and her little speech about transfiguring objects or something, a little, folded piece of paper landed in front of me.

It was from Iggy, so I flipped open the paper silently.

_Hi _

I smothered my grin and replied.

**Is there a point to sending me a note during her lecture, Ig? **

I passed it back, and heard a barely audible chuckle, which made me smile. I'd missed Iggy- I'd really missed all of them. The note was passed back to me, and I flipped it open.

_Nope. Why do you ask?_

I grinned again.

**Huh, no reason then, I guess. **

It went on like that, we just passed notes the whole class time.

_Hey Max? _

**What Iggy?**

_We _did _miss you. A lot. _

**I know, Iggy. I missed you guys, too, but I can't forgive you just yet.**

As I was passing it to Iggy, he snatched it and put his head down, pretending to take notes. I didn't need a second warming, I went back to pointlessly writing her speech down as she walked up the isle and stopped nonchalantly at my seat.

She said something, but I couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry, what? I'm on, like, no sleep."

"_Where are your notes, Mrs. Ride_?" She asked between clenched teeth.

"Right here," _Idiot. _I grinned inwardly.

She took a look at my notes and sighed, nodding as she headed back up the isle. I heard Iggy chuckle, "Nice one, Max."

I grinned back at him.

"I guess I forgive you guys now."


	16. Chapter 16

Iggy's eyebrows raised and I grinned.

"Seriously?" Iggy breathed. "Already?"

I began to reply, but turned back to the note on the table.

I started to scribble down my answer.

**I forgive you and Nudge. **

I passed it back and heard Iggy sigh in annoyance.

_What about Fang? _

I frowned.

**What about him? I don't forgive him, if that's what you're asking. **

I heard Iggy grumble something about stubborness.

_You are so stubborn. I swear, you are more stubborn than a rock. _

I grinned.

**Maybe I am, but that's what kept you guys alive all that time. If I wasn't stubborn, we'd all be dead by now. You don't want that, now, do you? **

Iggy chuckled.

_Guess not.... But really, you've gotta learn to trust us. If you trust me and Nudge, why not Fang? _

My brain pulsed with a pain wave and I winced, scribbling my answer.

**Because I don't want to. Why? **

Iggy took a really long time writing his reply, and I almost nodded off. But sooner or later, his note landed next to my right hand. How he aimed and made sure it landed by me was a mystery I wasn't very keen on finding out.

_If you trust me, and Nudge, then why don't you trust him? He's been your right hand man for forever. You two are best friends. He wouldn't hurt you unless you had a really good reason. But he wouldn't do it easily. I promise, Max, trust us. After you left he wasn't the same. He barely looked at any of us, and when Angel cried, he just watched. Remember when she used to cry and Fang was always there if you weren't? He's changed, Max, and it's because he misses you. Why can't you let your guard down and trust him? Ignore your instincts and "trust your gut". Okay? _

**No. **

_Why not?!_

**Because the last time I let my guard down, we all got taken to the school. **

_But you got us out!_

**What if I didn't!? We were so close to dying! I actually let my guard down around you and guess what I got? I got kicked out of my only family! You know what, maybe I shouldn't forgive you! I'm considering that, let me tell you. **

_You are so stubborn! _

**That kept me alive! That kept **us **alive! **

Iggy huffed in anger and didn't reply. I was already angry and my blood was boiling. Thank god when McGonnagall let us go. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. With my head down, I ran and ran until I got into the woods. Deep into them.

I doubled over and let the tears leak. What else could I do? I fed them, and kept them out of that evil place and kept them clothed! What else did they want?!

"Hello," A voice slithered into my ears, sending a violent shiver down my spine. It was so close. I straightened up quickly and stared at the cloaked figure looming over me. How did I not hear this guy coming?

"Who are you?" I asked rudely, jumping back. A low laugh crept to me.

"I am merely a friend," The voice crooned. My eyes widened for some reason and an instinct told me to run.

"You are no friend of mine," I breathed, trying to back up a little more and tripping over something in the process. The figure moved forward.

"I am not a nice enemy, child, and you are special." The horrid voice whispered. "I can tell. You have had misfortune, and no one understands, correct?"

He was... right. "Yeah, that's... right." I stared up at the figure with a new light. This man... maybe he knew what I was going through. Did he? He sounded like he did...

"What are you doing here," He gestured to the distant Hogwarts. "When you could be making great progress? When you could be becoming respected?"

He was right! I shouldn't be at school, I should be out there! "You're right... Who are you, exactly...?" I stood up and stared at him with genuine curiosity.

"My name is unimportant, but I am here to help you become respected and followed. You can be great with my help."

"You aren't trying to trick me?" I murmured. "Are you part of the School? Beause if you are, I'll kill you!"

"The school...?" The figure asked with true confusion. "Whih school do you speak of?"

Well, it sounded like he didn't have a clue about Itex. He sounded pretty nice. Kind of.

"Nevermind," I shook my head. The figure held out a pale white hand.

"Would you like to help me become as sucsessful as I will make you? Working togethor is the key."

* * *

**_Oooh, who is this cloaked figure? _**

**_Will Max go with him? _**

**_What is with these cliché questions? _**

**_R&R or I will find you. Garunteed! _**


	17. Chapter 17

I stood up and growled menacingly. The figure before me didn't move. "No way in hell am I going with _you_. _Ever_."

The figure's hand slowly dropped and in a slightly hissing voice, it snarled, "Don't be a fool."

"I'd be a fool to go with you, Voldemort." I answered clearly. I heard clapping and Voldemort and I turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing there with an amused look on his face. With a hiss, Voldemort apparated.

"Well done, Miss Ride." He said with a slight smirk on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you were there the whole time, what were you doing just _watching_?" I shrieked. "What if I actually _went _with that phsyco? Would you have watched then, too?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "But some things have to play out before you know what to do."

"Huh...?" I asked, genuinely confused. What was this old cracker talking about? Guess you slowly go insane with age...

"Come," He smiled. "Dinner has already started."

I gasped when my stomach lurched, followed by a growl. Flushing ever so lightly I followed Dumbledore up to the castle. On our way up, he murmured, "You know, out of all the time you've been here, you've spent the least amount of time in your classes."

I laughed at his weak joke, but knew he was right. Either way, Hogwarts sure changed a person.

* * *

"Where _were _you?" Remus whispered as Dumbledore began the evening speech.

I shrugged nonchalantly and murmured, "Meeting Voldemort. Why?" I knew my whole "act-cool" plan hadn't worked when their jaws dropped and Sirius yelled "What!?" really loudly, making everyone look at him. The Slytherins glared as he sat down and almost every girl (excluding me, Nudge, and all the Slitherin girls) giggled.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Mr Black?"

"Uh, no, sir." Sirius mumbled. Dumbledore smiled and wrapped up his speech with a corny "enjoy the feast".

"Mind explaining what exactly you were doing with You-Know-Who?" James and Sirius looked at me expectantly. I cocked my head to the side.

"What, you don't say his name?"

They shook their heads. I grinned.

"It's not all that hard, y'know." I shrugged. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Vol-DE-Mort." I sang quietly, causing them to wince. Peter even dropped the drumstick he was about to shove down his throat. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on. Are you serious?"

Sirius turned red. "Yeah, I am!"

James, Remus and Peter laughed. I glared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I told you, I'm serious."

"You're also a big arse," I muttered, watching Sirius scowl and James, Peter and Remus laugh harder. I'd picked up on the whole lingo deal in this school. Bloke was man/boy and arse was butt. Some other phrases I picked up on, too, like mate and mind you. I was getting better at blending in, I guess.

"But really," Remus asked after they had calmed down, looking at me, well, _seriously_. "What happened? Why were you meeting with _him_?"

"Oh, no reason, really." I smiled. "Don't worry about it, guys."

"Max, this is a _big _deal. Not something to ignore, mate." James said around a mouthful of food. I grabbed an apple and nibbled on it.

"Well, it actually isn't..." I mumbled. They shot me confused and frustrated glares. I sighed. "I wasn't in any danger- Dumbledore was there, too, so I was fine. Plus, I wouldn't ever side with that guy- he reminds me of my dad. A smooth-talking jerk who only lies."

They blinked and I, once again, shrugged.

"Max..." Remus whispered, sounding hurt. We turned to look at him worriedly. "Max, why won't you tell us? We want to help you. That's all. Can't you tell us? Please?"

Sirius nodded vigorously. "Yeah, mate, I agree with Remus."

"I do, too!" Peter chided.

"Yeah, Max, really. We're just trying to help you. It's not like you haven't had this offer before, mind you, like you said about that American state- um, _Virginia_. How those people offered you a place to stay then the one you were staying with turned on you. What I mean is, we want to help, honestly." James rambled.

"_I know_." I gritted my teeth. "But I'm not _ready _to tell you, _got it_?"

They blinked and slowly went to eating in silence. I instantly felt guilty.

"Look... guys... I know you want to help, but you _can't._" I sighed.

"What do you mean, we can't?" Sirius asked loudly, causing some people to look over. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fang, Iggy, and Nudge look over, too. Everyone but them looked away in a few seconds. Sirius lowered his voice and said, "What are you saying, Max? That we're not good enough to help?"

"Ugh!" I hissed quietly. "No! That isn't it at all!" I looked up at Remus. "Did I even say anything remotely close to that?"

He shrugged then shook his head. "Not really, no. But we _do _want to help, Max."

I banged my head on the table and muttered "Can we talk about this later? I have an intense headache and I can't deal with this right now."

When no one answered, I looked up to see Peter trying –and failing miserably- at puppy dog eyes. Sirius and James had them, too, but they were a lot better at it. Remus had his face in his hands and he was shaking his head slowly. I thought I heard, "You two are a couple of idiotic blokes...." I turned my attention to James who was speaking.

"Then at least consider it?" He begged. "_Pleaaaaaaaase_?"

"Pretty please?" Sirius batted his eyes and pouted. I wasn't pulled in by his looks, but my head was pounding so I just growled in frustration.

"Fine!" I said loudly. People looked over, and Fang, Iggy, and Nudge hadn't looked away. "If I agree will you leave me to my headache?!"

James and Sirius nodded vigorously. Remus had looked up incredulously. Sirius and James grinned. "Yes! We swear!"

"... Fine."

They erupted into cheers and I banged my head on the table.

My headache wasn't going to go away anytime soon. But other than that, I had a bigger problem.

I'd promised the Marauders I'de let them help me.

_Oh, God, what did I get myself into?_


	18. Chapter 18

"We have to do _what?_" Remus asked, eyes wide. We all stood by the lake, and all ecstatic it was Saturday.

"Okay, if you're going to help me, you've got to know how to fight well." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well- actually, it was right up there with 'breathing air is important', to me.

Sirius muttered something about being a fabulous fighter, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you can't last at least thirty seconds in a match with me, then you won't be able to help me. Say your wand gets knocked out of your hand. What're you going to do then? Just give in or run? Neither. You'll know how to fight because I won't let you sleep until you learn this." I proclaimed, feeling giddy at the groans I received. I decided to use it against them because –hey, who doesn't love a good torture now and then? "Hey- you guys were the ones who requested to work with me."

Sirius sighed heavily and flopped onto the grass. "Do we have to right now? How about on weekdays, so it seems like homework. That way we can enjoy the fact it isn't on a bloody _weekend_."

I frowned. "Fine. But I swear, if you tell me 'let's do it on weekends, because I have too much homework', than I'll murder you."

James nodded, looking frightened. I laughed loudly and flopped next to him and Remus. James and Peter were out by the lake, Peter watching James juggle the Snitch like a pro.

"So... What's with you and those two guys and that girl-uh, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge?" Sirius asked curiously, looking sideways at me. I frowned again. Didn't I already tell him that?

"Sirius!" Remus gasped, looking disapprovingly at his friend.

I shook my head at Remus, who looked at me worridly, and I looked at Sirius, shrugging. "They _were _my family, and now they're my _enemies_." I said, emphasizing the sentence and laughing at Sirius's annoyed face.

"You prat..." Remus shook his head, looking at Sirius as if he were a pathetic puppy. "You just don't know when to stop talking, do you Padfoot?"

I blinked. Padfoot? What the hell kind of nickname is 'padfoot'? "Why'd you call him Padfoot?"

Remus turned to me and shrugged, "He's an animagius. So are James and Peter. They're unregistered, but they did it to be with me on... erm... transformations..."

I rolled my eyes at the boy. What was so akward about telling someone who already knew about what he was something like him transforming? I mean, why not just come out and say "James, Sirius, and Peter are going against the law to help me get through changing from a weak-looking bookworm to a menacing werewolf"? Maybe add a little growl to emphasize the whole werewolf concept.

"That's what friends do." Sirius shrugged, looking like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"He's right," I nodded, and Remus sighed.

"But what if you guys get caught?" Remus looked at Sirius expectantly. "You'll get thrown into jail, and you'll have to admit your reasoning. That would be me being a werewolf."

"Moony-" I laughed at the name Sirius called him, but tried to stifle them as Sirius paused to look at me. He continued. "- you know we wouldn't tell them anything. James and I are loyal, and you should know this by now! Not to mention extremely good looking, mind you." Sirius winked at a dumbstruck first year and I shook my head at him, glaring.

"Sexist pig."

"Wha-?!" Sirius pouted. "I resent that."

Remus chuckled. He turned to me. "You forgot conceited prat."

"Ah, right." I nodded meaningfully; laughing at Sirius's intensified pout.

I stared out at the Forbidden Forest as Sirius and Remus playfully bickered. For a moment, it was just darkness past the boundary lines, but then two crimson eyes peered out at me. I blinked, looking around. No one else noticed them.

When I turned back around, I was mildly surprised to see they hadn't vanished, like in an average, cliché horror movie.

The ruby red orbs did not blink, and I didn't allow myself to, either. It was like a staring contest with fire. The red glow made your eyes burn and want deaspreatly to close, but your intranced, hypnotized mind doesn't allow it. And when you finally allow yourself to blink, the burning goes away, but the fire is still there.

I thought I saw the eyes narrow for a moment, and my eyes caught a gleam of white teeth, but then it vanished. The eyes and the grin –or just average bared teeth, I couldn't tell the difference anymore- had evaporated so quickly I didn't know wether I'd blinked again or not.

But something had definitely been there. I looked around once more, tearing my eyes from the Forbidden Forest reluctantly and caught the sight of Remus and Sirius by James and Peter. They'd probably moved while I was so busy with the staring contest. I had a feeling I knew who that had been, but bringing myself to even _think _about that grotesque wizard made my heart burn with anger.

"Voldemort..." I whispered, trying to make myself fear that name and its owner, but I couldn't. Why everyone was so scared of him... I didn't know. He was more disgusting than evil, to me. That pale white skin stretched over his heart shaped face... ugh- it reminded me of the second layer of an egg shell. Or maybe really smooth tissue paper. I heard someone cough behind me and turned boredly. I noticed the three figures looming over me and sighed. I really didn't need this right after face-deformed-Voldemort. I really didn't.

"What?" I stood, mastering the height factor. I'd grown, so I was just as tall as Fang and about an inch or two smaller than Iggy. "Can't you see I'm basking in the sunlight?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Fang said blandly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"It was a mistake to interrupt your 'basking' glory."

I had a feeling we weren't talking about the sunlight and basking anymore. "Damn right it was a mistake. A bad mistake. One that will never be able to be made up with a 'sorry'."

Judging by the glint in his eyes, I knew Fang could tell we were talking about something more important than sunbathing, too.

"Mistakes are inevitable." He shrugged slightly, a delicate lift of his broad shoulders.

"Not mistakes that are as idiotic and brainless as the one you made."

I saw his eyes harden and was instantly satisfied. I decided to keep count of it.

Points to Max: 1.

Points to Fang: 0.

"Is there a reason you interrupted me- other than the obvious?" I asked irritatedly, diving back to the subject at hand.

"What's the obvious part?" Iggy looked mildly amused. It made a muscle in my jaw twitch.

"You wanted to annoy me."

Iggy shrugged. "Why would we do that?"

"Why would you kick me out?"

"Okay- you can't keep pulling that card!" Iggy looked peeved. I decided to tally that, too.

Points to Max: 2.

Points to Fang: 0.

Points to Iggy: 0.

"Oh, can't I? I think it's the one thing I deserve that I don't even want. You seriously think I want to hurt you guys like this? Hell no. You seriously think I have a choice? Hell no." I shrugged. "Life sucks, get over it."

I turned away and Iggy grabbed my arm. "You can't mean that. We know life is like a plate of rotton eggs, but you can't think you're alone in this like you do. You have to aknowlage the fact we're here, too."

"What- now you're rhyming?" I taunted. I tore away from his grasp to go join the Marauders, who thankfully hadn't noticed this little quarrel.

I shook my head as I approached them, watching as Sirius pushed an unsuspecting James into the lake. I laughed.

James sat in the lake, looking sour. "Sirius, you prick!"

"You looked like you needed to cool off. Lily turning you down has turned you into a hot-head." Sirius laughed.

"Cool off-!?"

"Careful, James," Remus sighed, "you don't want the lake to evaporate."

"Remus!" James looked betrayed.

"James, aren't you forgetting some very important detail about the situation you're in right now?" I asked through laughter with Sirius.

"Huh?" He looked lost.

"The-" I stared out at something emerging in the water a little ways behind James and shrieked. "James! Look out! It's the-"

"Augh!" He was pulled back- not under, but playfully from side to side.

"The Giant Squid." I laughed.

Peter looked relieved. I turned to him. "What's with the relief? James is being toyed with by a Giant Squid."

"I-I know!" Peter said hurridly, and then sighed. "But... James was going on about Lily, and it was getting annoying."

Sirius and I turned to eachother and grinned.

Typical James.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, but my computor wouldn't let me ABC check this. It kept saying "Internet Explorer Has Stopped Working", so I just gave up. Stupid computor. **

**ANYWAY! I'm back! Not that I'd ever actually left... but still. I've been working on new stories, actually. I've started, like, eight since I last updated- which was a while back. **

**AND I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll try to update, but these days with homework and the end of the school year is getting to be a hassle. I've got to pick classes and that junk and I've been going to parties lately, so I've been busy. X(**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to reivew! REVIEW! ****:) **


	19. Chapter 19

"Eh?" Remus looked up from his book as we sat around the Common Room after an intense training session down by the lake. It'd been two days since the squid encounter, so it was Tuesday. "Hogsmeade?"

"Don't you remember? Dumbledore announced we'd be going." Peter looked over at Remus.

"I don't remember that..."

"Do you remember when Lucius Malfoy got in trouble because he was blamed for a prank? For once, it was him who did it! Remember? You remember. You can't forget something like that." Sirius shrugged.

"I remember _that_." Remus nodded, smiling widely.

"What's 'Hogsmeade'?" I asked, utterly confused. I hadn't been listening to Dumbledore, either, so it was no shocker I didn't know what they were discussing.

They looked at me incredously. "You weren't listening, either?"

"Nope." It almost sounded like they expected _me –Maximum Ride_- to listen to a teacher, no matter what subject. It was funny, in a way. "Now what is it?"

"It's... hm... It's technically downtown." Remusn nodded, happy with his answer.

"What's 'downtown'?" James asked, looking befuddled. "Is it a muggle thing?"

"It's a city, but people call it downtown because it's normally the place with all the buisness." I nodded, remembering the town we flew over in Arizona.

"Oh," James looked a little confused, but didn't say anything more.

"So what do you go in Hogsmeade, anyway?" I asked Sirius, knowing he'd give me an unexpected answer.

"You ever drink Butterbeer, Max?" He grinned slyly at me.

"Wait... 'Beer'? You guys are of legal drinking age?" Not that I cared what age I'd have to be. Really- I'd probably drink beer if I wanted to, and I was only fourteen. But I didn't want to, because I had responsibilities. I'd look pretty stupid trying to be a drunken hero.

"It's not really beer," Sirius shrugged, explaining it was only a mild drink- not even considered beer.

"Well," I frowned, "that's idiotic. Naming something 'Butterbeer' when it's not even considered beer."

"It's good, mate!" James protested with Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his growing smile.

"So I guess we're going to Hogsmeade!" I grinned happily.

"Oh, you guys are going too?" A voice asked kindly, and the person who asked it seated herself next to me. Lily Evans.

"Oh, hi Lily," I was surprised I'd even remembered her name. It wasn't like I cared about names, anyway. "Yeah, we're going. Isn't everyone?"

"I'm not." Remus looked slightly melancholy.

"Why not...?" I looked around at the Marauders, who looked at me like I was an idiot. "Oh..." It was "that time of month" for Remus, again! "Nevermind, then."  
But Lily frowned. "What? Why can't you go, Remus...?" Oh, so she didn't know?

"My grandmother got ill last week and I'm going to see her." Remus lied breezily.

"Send my regards," I added, smiling. He looked confused.

"You don't know her, though." Remus pointed out.

"So?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was helping the kid, for God's sake! Play along, Remus!

"Oh," Remus nodded, smiling. "Yeah- I will. Thanks."

"No problemo, my friend."

Lily sighed, shrugging. She turned to me. "Hey, Cynthia?"

I almost laughed. I forgot that was my fake name, considering I'd been hanging out with the Marauders, who called me by my real name.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade?" She had a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because, Nick Ride keeps looking at you!" Lily giggled. I looked over and caught Fang staring at me. We held gazez before I turned away.

"And?"

Lily blinked before laughing. "You're kidding, right? He totally likes you!"

"No, he does not."

"Yeah, he does!" Lily smiled. "I'll prove it to you."

"How are you going to-?"

"Remus!" Lily turned to said werewolf, who jumped.

"Yes, Lily?" He blinked.

"I'm trying to prove that Nick Ride likes Cynthia, but she wont believe me."

Remus paused, and I saw a hint of annoyance pass through his eyes. "Oh, okay. What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Kiss Cynthia."

Oh, shit.

* * *

**I know, this was painfully short, but it has meaning! I PROMISE! R&R, as always! ****:) **


	20. Chapter 20

"Uh, no."

That was the immediate response.

Lily frowned. "Why not?"

Because, you can't just tell someone to kiss the great Maximum Ride!

... I don't know what I'm saying. Lily's words affected my mental pattern.

That's what I _really wanted _to say, but Remus beat me to it.

"You can't tell someone to kiss someone else. That's weird, and it's wrong."

"Oh, Remus," Lily shook her head. "Think of it as an experiment or.... something." Lily giggled, turning to me with a grin. "C'mon, I've seen the way you look at him, too! You can't say you're not at least a little bit excited at the thought of kissing Nick."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw "Nick" turn his head toward me with a smirk. He could hear us- advanced hearing sucked sometimes, you know that?

"I think Nick is an idiot, Lily," I said in normal volume. That wiped the smirk right off of Fang's face.

"What? No you don't!" Lily gaped. "That's so mean...!"

"Sorry, but I really dislike him. He gets on my nerves."

I heard Nudge, who was standing with Iggy and Fang, murmur with a giggle, "He's one of the only ones who can do that." But I knew none of the Marauders or Lily could hear her. I shot a glare at the ceiling. Damn.

"I really don't want to, Lily," I sighed.

"One kiss," Lily pleaded. I saw a look in her eyes and suddenly gaped. _Matchmaker. _Lily was a matchmaker! She was doing this on purpose! "If Nick doesn't look even a little irritated, then you're right, I'm wrong." Lily looked at Remus, smirking. "But if you resist this much, then I can only assume you like Max, Remus."

"Wha-? But-! No!" Remus looked affronted.

"Stop it, Lily," I sighed. I turned to Remus. "I suppose one kiss wouldn't hurt." _Plus it'll make Fang annoyed, and if he can get under my skin, then vica versa. _

"Wha-?" Remus didn't have a chance to finish before James and Sirius burst into laughter.

"Go on, Moony!" Sirius cheered while James chanted "Remus! Remus!" It was honestly humiliating, and I could've passed for a ripe tomato.

I turned to Remus, who followed suit.

"You sure?" He asked, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure."

Remus and I leaned forward slowly, and I –getting annoyed at the sudden slowness of the situation- darted forward, capturing Remus's lips. They were surprisingly soft, and it wasn't like kissing Fang. We just... kissed. There really wasn't any way to describe it. In a single moment I heard someone suck in their breath and a snap. Remus and I broke apart, both flushing. I looked over at Fang to see he was looking away, jaw set, holding a broken pen. Not a pencil, but a _pen_. The ink seeped over his hand, making it rival his hair.

Lily squealed. "Told you!" She giggled quietly. "I. Told. You!"

I watched Fang storm up the boys' dormitry stairs with a sour expression and sighed. Hogwarts was going to be the death of me.

*

A broom sat in James's open hands, and he was grinning.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "No way."

"Why not?" James's smile didn't waver. He wanted me to get on the broom and try to fly. It wasn't a major problem, and I'd probably be really good at it, too. But the one thing that made me say no- being in the air on a flipping _broomstick. _James's expression turned pleading. "Please? It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"No, James!" I sighed, exasperated. I'd been doing that a lot, lately. Pausing, I looked around. "Hey, where's Sirius? And Remus?"

"They went to the library," At my scoff, James corrected. "I mean, _Remus _went to the library and Sirius went to go snog a fifth year Ravenclaw."

"Sexist..."

"Pease~?"

"No, James," I shook my head, grinning at his frustrated huff.

_Why don't you try it, Maximum? _

I gasped. Oh, no. Oh God! C'mon! Are you kidding me?

_What, you're back? _I replied snidely.

_I never left. _The Voice replied breezily.

_I hate you. _

The Voice, ignoring my comment, sounded as if it was smiling, which was weird. _Why don't you try the broom? It might be better than you think._

_Thanks but no thanks. _

_Alright... _A few seconds in silence passed before the voice spoke up once more. _I'm going to be here for a while, Maximum. You should get used to it. _

Perfect. Just freaking perfect.

I saw James's puppy dog eyes once I zoned back into the real world and sighed.

"Fine," I muttered, snatching the broom from him.

"Yes!" James threw a fist into the air and watched expectantly as I attempted to fly the broom. I'd learned how to fly a broom from James, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard as heck. I threw a leg over one side and kicked off the ground, thinking _fly, fly, fly! Don't kill me....!_ As it turned out, I was pretty good. I sailed through the air on the broom and had to admit- it was a lot like flying with my wings. The wind rushing past my face, my eyes burning with that awesome sensation, adrenaline flowing into my system...

... Ten Erasers flying _right freaking toward me!!_


	21. Chapter 21

My timing must've gone down a bit while I'd been at Hogwarts, because right when I turned around to face the music –or, in my case, the evil group of bloodlusting Erasers- I had to dive to the side to avoid a kick to the neck. Without a second thought, I threw myself up into the air. I shrugged off my Hogwarts robes and spread my fifteen foot wings. Catching a few Erasers by surprise, I swung my leg around, slamming it into a few heads. By then half the Erasers were down and only about five were left standing. All five of them lunged at me, teeth bared, claws extended. I dodged easily, but when I landed something in my foot pulsed. It wasn't a good feeling. I gasped, sinking to the ground for a few seconds before balancing on my other foot. I used all my strength to throw myself into the air once more. It wasn't enough. I crashed to the ground, hearing cackles and giddy screeches. Looking up, I put a snarl on my face. I kept it on as the biggest Eraser walked out of the group and smirked, standing over me. He raised a claw and-

-Was thrown to the side by a lithe, black blur.

My eyes could barely make out what the blur was, but when I did, I wanted to laugh. I wanted to giggle hysterically and think _well, who would've thought. _But, as it turns out, when you're being attacked by bloodthirsty Erasers, you don't have time to do that. Without hesitation, I jumped up, balancing, and tried to throw myself into the air again. And again, I failed. My bad leg hit the floor first, making all of my weight collapse onto it. I cursed loudly. I decided I'd help my savior, who was fighting off all five Erasers at once.

"Fang! Roundhouse kick behind you! Fast!" I ordered. He obeyed without hesitation and caught the Eraser harshly, making him scream. Fang jumped up on one's back and grabbed his ears, twisting until his eardrums popped. He screamed and Fang jumped off stealthily. I gave multiple commands and Fang followed breezily, defeating the horde in less than ten minutes. Not bad.

Afterwords, Fang and I were lying on the grass, breathing heavily. I was only so wiped out because of my foot. I still didn't know what had happened to it.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked, sitting up and scooting over by my foot. He pressed gently and I gasped, glaring. He chortled, quiet and distant.

"Oh, shut up you..." I turned my head to the side sharply, but was frowning. How had he known there were Erasers? He might've seen them while walking by a window... But if that was the case, then couldn't other students have seen, too? Maybe someone saw my wings? And where in the world was Dumbledore? James had gone to get him, hadn't he? Nothing made sense.

"So they know where we are, then." I murmured, mostly to myself. Fang stared at me, listeneing thoughtfully. "How? I didn't give anything away..."

"Actually," Fang looked up at the clouds. There weren't many. "That might not be true."

"What are you talking about? I've been extremely careful. What about you? You, Iggy, and Nudge might've given something away." I retorted. I would _not _be blamed for this. I had been more careful than ever! "I mean, all I know about you guys is that after kicking me out, you were alone. I have no idea what you did in the time between kicking me out and joining Hogwarts. Come to think of it, you probably _are _the one who made our location known, you idiot."

"You're completely forgetting what happened right before we... seperated." I narrowed my eyes when he said the last part. _Coward, _I thought, _not even able to admit he treated me like shit. Pfft._

"Alright," I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest and sitting up, "then what happened? Hm, Fang?"

"You really don't remember..." It wasn't a question. As you can imagine, that made me extremely suspicious.

"God damnit, Fang!" I growled. "If I don't remember, and it might be what ticked our location off to the enemy, then what happened?! I can't solve this stupid problem if you don't tell me, moron!"

"Calm down," the look in Fang's eyes shut me up immediately. It was a no-buisness kind of thing. "Here, since you obviously can't remember-" I seriously wanted to punch him. "-I'll explain. Right before we kicked you out, we were taken by the school. Don't you remember? We were tested on, and you were given a... something. I don't even know. You've been given something that tracked you. Not a chip, but they gave you something. I don't know what it is, yet. That's the real reason we kicked you out. But it took us about an hour to realize we were wrong. We couldn't find you, though. But once we did, we enrolled here to make sure you were okay. We really didn't mean to hurt you like we did, Max."

One thing that stood out to me was that he didn't apologize, not even once. I wasn't angry about that. Apologies, he knew, meant nothing to me.

"Oh, God..." I stared at him in horror. "I don't remember that...!" How could I not remember something as big as getting tracked? Was the whole flocked getting their movement's traced, too? No! That couldn't happen! I'd worked so hard to get out of all of this, so why did it seem like doing just that was impossible?

"It's alright..." Fang looked hesitant for a single second before he looked into my eyes solemnly. "Only Angel and I do."

"W... what!?"

"Angel didn't remember until hearing me thinking about it. She told me none of the rest of the flock remembers. She thinks they did something to make them forget, but my mind was immune to it. But, Max... you're the only one who has a tracer. The only one of us with it in your system."

"And you knew that... so you kicked me out... to prevent the rest of the flock from getting hurt." I was so confused, and angry, and –God help me- even touched. Fang only nodded. "... And none of the other flock members remember it? Positively?"

"You, me, and Angel are the only ones who remember."

I took in a deep, painful breath. What -exactly- had happened at the School!?


End file.
